The Cruelest Way to Kill
by Exploading albino potato
Summary: Episode 25, Silence, with an even more tragic twist. LxLight. Very depressing. Rated for yaoi  no lemon  and suicide. Don't like emoness don't click title. Simple.


Light was looking for L. Where on Earth could he be? Not getting cake. Not on his laptop. Not anywhere. Light was beginning to get worried.

Light kept thinking of him. Because he loved him.

L

The one he, Kira was supposed to kill.

Then, The brunette checked the roof, and L was there, for unknown reasons.

"Ruyzaki! What are you doing out there? It's pouring rain!"

The raven haired man turned his head towards the younger boy, but cupped his hand to his ear to signify that Light's voice was inaudible over the crashing of raindrops, falling rapidly to the ground.

"Light repeated himself again but L still did not hear so he stepped outside and shivered as icy droplets fell down down on him.

"Ryuzaki?" he half shouted. "Are you alright?" He dared put a hand on the detective's arm.

"I..." L winced at Lights touched for a moment.

"I..." He began breathing hard.

"Ruyzaki?" Lights tone was kind and concerned. "L..."

"I..." he tried once more this time managing a response "it's...th-the bells Light-kun!"

"What bells? I can't hear anything!"

"L-light I can't take it anymore!" L was almost hyperventilating now.

"What anymore?" Light was getting slightly freaking out now

"I Lo..." the detective fell to his knees on the slippery rooftop but Light didn't think he had slipped.

"...I l-love Light-kun...

Kira was shocked by what he just heard. Light was amazingly overjoyed.

He crouched down next to the panda eyed genius and whispered (well he actually said it in his normal volume, but the rain was so loud that it sounded like a whisper)

"I love you too."

Kira had a great advantage now. He probably didn't mean it. It didn't matter though. Everything would be over in a matter of minutes.

"N-no you don't. This is a trap by K-kira.

"Ryuzaki..." Light took L's face in his hands gently and saw, even through the rain that he was silently crying.

Both geniuses had thought the same, that each of them was fooling the other, but now Light knew that L wasn't faking.

Raito wrapped his arms around Eru's soaked white shirt and ran one of his hands through his damp jet hair.

"Are you Kira?" L breathed, pressing four of his finger tips to his lip. More tears filled his large grey eyes, that Light found so beutiful. They dripped down his pale face and mixed with the rain, but the great detective remained silent.

For too long they were both silent.

"Please. I can't die whithout knowing." His eyes were so pleading and sorrowful.

Die? What did he mean? Sickening questions swirled in Light's head.

"I'm going to die today Light-kun."

Before the brunette could even think he had said "Yes, I'm Kira" then realized how utterly stupid and below his intelligence that was.

"I fell in lover with my enemy..." L smiled sadly. Then he reached. out towards Light and pulled him in and kissed him.

"Kira was screaming 'You Baka Light Yagami!'"

Light ignored it.

After they came up to breath, Light said "I did too Ryuzaki"

"You can call me L for now

"Ok L"

"Light, if I proved you to be Kira...You would have to die..." L's panda eyes became wet again. "I wouldn't want that too happen..." L hugged Light again and Light curled his arms around L's thin torso and kissed his neck.

Letting go of Light was almost physically painful. When the detective did, he felt like he had left a bloody chunk of his heart behind.

He dragged his feet over too the edge of the roof.

Light's thoughts were racing. He'd told L that he was Kira. Then kissed him. L had said he was going to die that day. What had brought him to that conclusion? Now he's walking over to the edge of the roof...Light put 2 and 2 together.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Leaving"

Tears pricked Light's eyes. He bit his lip hard. He tasted blood

L gave Light one last look. That was calm yet sad with the wind and rain in his ink dark hair. Finally The great detective took a flying leap of the edge of the skyscraper seeing his life at Whammy's, then solving cases, then with Light flash before him, yet everything in slow motion. L had whispered something inaudible. Light didn't know what but he could take a guess.

"L!" Light shouted even though it was useless.

And then Light Yagami was gone too, leaving only Kira to inhabit his body.

If Light wasn't Kira, he never could have met L Because he was Kira he could never have been with L. We always choose the one person we can't have. It's so very human, even if it's a god. Now his enemy , Ryuzaki, Hideki Ryuga, Eraldo Coil, L..." was gone and Kira had triumphed. But Light Yagami had lost. Light had lost long before being shot in the Yellowbox warehouse.

And wouldn't you agree that the cruelest way to kill someone, even unintentionally is by loving them?


End file.
